The Most Dangerous Game
by Iron Shield
Summary: This story is about the Avengers going into the Hunger games. Sorry the summary isn't much but you'll love the story.
1. Chapter 1

**District Nine: Steve/ Peggy.**

"STEVE!" A high pitched voice was heard clearly throughout the entire house.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BUCKY?!" I shouted in response because whatever it is he wants me for probably isn't even that important and i really don't feel like moving from my seat on the couch just to see that his pet cat can jump off the roof without hurting it's self.

"HELP!" Was his only answer. I immediately started wondering what Bucky did this time. "BUCKY WHAT DID YOU BREAK THIS TIME?!" I called out to him fearing the answer. "HELP!" He repeated a little louder but this time it sounded like he was struggling with something. "I'M COMING!" I told him as i got up from the couch starting to make my way to his room.

"STEVE!" He shouted impatiently. "I SAID I'M COMING BUCKY!" I said annoyed out of my mind. When i finally got to his room i stopped by the door way as i looked inside at him sitting on the ground with his hands tied in his shoe laces. My guess was that he was trying to tie his shoes but accidentally also tied it to his hands.

"How did you manage that?" I asked with a small laugh. "It's not funny... Help me." He said trying to pull his hands out of the shoe laces. "Okay." Was my silent reply as i made my way over to Bucky to try to help him try to manage his hands out of his laces. "You should really know how to tie your shoes by now." I told him as i finally freed his hands from the laces.

"It's too hard." He pouted. "It's not hard you just like over complicating things." I said not looking up at him as i started tying his shoes the correct way. "I know." He replied joyfully. "What happens if i get picked?" He finally asked after a few moments of silence. "Your not gonna get picked." I shook my head. "How do you know?" He asked curiously. "It's your first year Bucky, trust me you wont get picked." I assured him.

"But if i do get picked... Do you think i have a chance of winning?" He asked hopefully waiting my response. "No way." I looked up at him finally, finishing his shoes. "What makes you think you can win the Hunger Games if you cant even tie your own shoes?" I questioned him with a teasing smile. "Your mean Steve." He said playfully slapping me in the face. "Hey what are brothers for?" I asked with a widening smile in which he returned.

"Guys time to go." I suddenly heard a voice from behind me. I quickly turned to see the source of the voice only to find that it was our sister Peggy. "Ready?" She asked referring to Bucky who nodded his head enthusiastically.

Peggy stretched her arm out towards Bucky who jumped to his feet rushing over to her taking a hold of her out stretched hand gripping tightly. "Did you say goodbye to Mother?" Peggy asked getting a head nod from Bucky. Usually on reaping day our mother would come with us, but she recently got servery sick and cant go anywhere.

When we all said goodbye to mother we hopped we wouldn't be gone for long because mother needs someone to take care of her at all times and Bucky is barley old enough to be able to take care of himself, so their is no way possible he can take care of Mother. Me and Peggy said that if i get called she will be able to watch over Bucky and Mama, but if she gets called i will have to watch over them. But were hopping that neither of us have to go.

* * *

**District Six: Bruce/Betty**

"Bruce!" My mother rushed into the room already in tears quickly bringing me in a tight hug. "Mom." I gasped out barley able to breath considering how tight my mother was holding me. She soon noticed my struggles of breath and released me uttering a "Sorry." While attempting to wipe away some of her tears.

"It's okay." I assured her taking a step back straightening out my shirt. "Why are you crying?" I asked curiously. "We haven't left yet." I exclaimed not waiting for an answer. "I know." She said still wiping her eyes. "Where's dad?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"He... Went home." She answered hesitantly.

"Oh."

"I told him you might want to say bye to him but he said-"

"I don't want to know." I quickly cut her off because i really didn't want to know what my fathers reason was for not showing up to say goodbye to me possibly for the last time. My father never liked me, all because i am a better scientist that he ever was, because of that he was always neglective and insulting. The only think i don't mind about having to go into the Hunger Games is that if i don't win i will never have to see my father again.

"Bye ma." I say stretching out my arms as i let her pull me into a hug once more. But i will miss my mother though. "Bye Bruce." Is the last thing i hear from my mother before were pulled apart and she is dragged out of the room.

Part of me wants to try and win so I can come home and see my Mother and my Friends again but the other part is telling my that i don't have a chance.

* * *

**District Twelve: Clint/Natasha**

"Whoa! Tasha come look!" I gestured for her to come over as i stared at the screen mindlessly. She quickly got up from her seat rushing over to me before questioning what i wanted her to come over here for. "Look!" I said pointing at the t.v. which was still showing all the tributes from all the districts.

District One: Tony/Pepper

District Two: Loki/Sif

District Three: Hank/Janet

District Four: Wade/Carol

District Five: Danny/Ava

District Six: Bruce/Betty

District Seven: Luke/Darcy

District Eight: Johnny/Susie

District Nine: Steve/Peggy

District Ten: Thor/Jane

District Eleven: Peter/Mary Jane

District Twelve: Clint/Natasha

"Is their a reason you wanted me to see all the tributes?" Natasha asked grumpily. "I was just wondering how sad it is for the district Eight and Nine Tributes, cause they are both siblings."

Clint explained not able to tear his eyes away from the screen. "Just imagine both of you going into the arena knowing only one of you might make it out." Clint stated voice lowered a little. "Yeah..." Natasha whispered her agreement as she thought about her sister lucky enough not having to go.

"Were here aren't we?" Cling asked looking up after noticing the train starting to slow down. He looked over to Natasha who only replied with a slight head nod.

* * *

**Please leave a comment or suggestion i really want to know what you think. Thank you!:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Opening Ceremonies

**District**** One: Tony/Pepper**

After the prep Team was done the stylist comes in who immediately starts going on and on about mine and Sugars costume design but i wasn't really paying much attention anyway because district one always ends up looking the best anyways, and because of that, end up with the most sponsors.

Just as long as our costumes end up better than the other tributes, i couldn't care less what it looked like.

A few hours later we're dressed in our costumes, we're spray-painted silver, in tasteful tunics glittering with jewels everywhere. "Okay you guys... get ready." Our stylist Stella gestures us towards our chariot wanting us to get on.

"I was born ready." I mutter to myself hopping into the left side of the chariot while Sugar climbs in on the right.

"What's wrong?" I ask Sugar when i notice her right hand gripping the side of the chariot as if her life depended on it if she were to let go. "Just nervous." She breathed looking forward to the four snow-white horses in the front of the chariot.

"You shouldn't be." I assured her. "You look great, their gonna love you." I finished before looking up at the gigantic doors in front of us that will be opening pretty soon.

"Thanks." She whispered looking over in my general direction but i kept my gaze to the front. "You look good too." She said. I let out a light chuckle before letting telling her that. "I know."

I heard her scoff and take in a breath like she was about to tell me something but got drowned out when the opening music began and the big heavy door creaked open.

Soon enough the horses started pulling the chariot and we were soon relieved to the people of the capital as they watched us approaching. For about a second i was starting to get nervous until i heard a _Smile and wave... They will love you._

It was the last thing i heard Stella tell us before the horses left. A smile spread across my face in an instant as i started waving the the capital citizens in the audience.

I looked over to Sugar and saw she was just standing their hopelessly scared out of her mind. "Smile Sugar." I reminded her quietly not taking my eyes off the people of the capital. "It's Pepper." I heard her correct me in a harsh tone as she turned to glare at me.

"What?" I practically screamed turning to see her wondering if she was kidding or not, she wasn't. "Since when?" I questioned which made her look even more angry with me, i smiled at her innocently trying to get her to calm down.

She was about to say something, probably nothing good by the looks of her face but was drowned out by the sound of the audiences applauding and screaming getting way louder.

I looked back but only saw the District Two Tributes also looking back as curious as i am. I heard someone screaming something about District Twelve which got me even more curious... What can be so fascinating about District Twelve? Finally i get my answer when i look up at one of the giant screens, it was showing the tributes from District Twelve.

The boy was a dirty Blond and the girl had dark red hair, it was pretty easy to admit that they did look good in their costumes, they were pitch black like coal and on fire.

Part of me wished their would be a mishap and _they_ caught on fire too, but the other part felt sorry for them and was happy that everyone favored them the most instead of my district like they usually do.

I looked back over to Paprika, barley noticing how silent she was, she was still staring at one of the screens staring at District Twelve in complete amazement. Soon we enter the City Circle and the twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle, The Chariots pull up right to President Dooms mansion and stops.

The music ends right at the President, a tall slim man with a green hoody and some metallic face mask. He gives us the traditional welcome speech before were led to the Training Center.

The minuet we arrive were approached by the prep teams who are telling us how much of a good job we did... Well i did. Once Stella is finished talking to me and Paprika i look up right as the doors close just as District Twelve arrives, good thing their flames are out.

The boy finally takes notice in my starring, letting the girl no I've been watching them. But right before the girl can look over to my i try to turn my attention to something else only to find out that I wasn't the only one starring at them.

I look over at the other tributes and see everyone watching them, some in amazement, some in fear, and some in hatred.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short i didn't know what i wanted to do next, anyways...Review please!:)**


End file.
